The Force of the Wizarding World
by ILLUMINATIMAGIKARP
Summary: A teensy disagreement with his best friends leaves Harry Potter stranded-with no magic to help him. Stay tuned to see where he lands and how he makes the best of his predicament!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey gaizzz its illuminatimagikarp agan! Thanks for being faithful readersand sorry for the wait for our new fic! First crossover! Hope you like it ! Don't like dont read no flames!

" _Expelliarmus_!" Screamed Harry, pointing his wand at that traitor, his ex-best friend Ronald Weasley. Harry couldn't believe his and his fucking cunt of a wife, Hermione Granger's treachery. They had just fucking killed his son, the favorite: Albus Severus Potter. How he could have fucking let them take Albus to the duel he couldn't comprehend. He flung curse after curse at those bitches, hoping something would stick. But he couldn't hit them. His anger had gotten the best of him and he couldn't focus properly (not to mention that that bitch Hermione was a fucking Class A witch; with the assistance of her dumbass husband, Harry was just outstripped by a smidgen). He fought off curse after curse while flinging as many as he could back.

Then he heard Hermione give a shout, " _Transeatum excetus munda!_ " Harry suddenly felt a pull at his navel, a pull like that portkey he had touched just some twenty years ago. The feeling intensified further and further pulling him out of the situation, his anger fading not. His eyes only saw a spiraling vortex, unable to comprehend what exactly was passing by them. The vortex was ever-changing, going from a crystallized aquamarine to a jet-black (about the color of his hair) to a sandy tan—wait, hold on, as the sandy tan grew the vortex slowed. It kept slowing, faster and faster and faster until Harry began to feel solid ground at his feet once again.

The tightness in his body subsided and his vision cleared. Soon his vision began to clear and he could feel a cool breeze brush by his head. A desert was laid out before him, starkly different from his home back in London. He could hardly believe his surroundings. What type of spell could Hermione have used upon him? It most certainly wasn't one which he had heard before. She must have been spell inventing, that motherfucker. It was an astounding sight though, one which he had never seen before. His grip upon his wand loosened ever so slightly as he could tell that no danger was nearby. Whatever Hermione had done, he most certainly was no longer in England anymore. Wherever it was, it was very different from anywhere he had ever seen before.

After taking a breath or two, Harry decided he would apparate back home. No use in staying here, Ginny would need him back home. She was probably an emotional wreck already, her brother having gotten one of her precious children killed. He pivoted on his foot and prepared for the sense of tightness that always followed.

But it didn't. Confused, Harry rethought about his home, focusing ever so harder and pivoted again—and nothing happened once more. What could be stopping him? He hadn't felt so powerless since Dobby had prevented his return to Hogwarts.

As he prepared to try apparition once more, Harry heard an odd noise, "pabew." A beam of red light shot past his face. He flipped to face his attacker and saw something absolutely absurd and impossible: a man in a glistening white suit. This man must have thrown a curse at him. Harry raised his wand and prepared to send a hex back; not a single spell would work. The man raised his wand—no, less of a wand…. what was it? And once again, he heard the noise, and then after felt a burning pain in his leg.

As Harry fell to the ground, unable to stand suddenly, he heard the man in white say, "call the Empire, I found a rebel…."

A/N Thanxxx for reading guise! Please leave a review and tell me where u want to see this gooooo! May the forse be with u! Love u all,

Kisses,

Ill. Magikarp xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chappy 2!1! Review and show me some love 4

* * *

Harry cracked his eyes open and viewed the light before his eyes. The blinding white light beat down into his corneas and reflected off of his glasses. He attempted to reach his hand up to cover them, but he found they were tightly bound to his sides. He wiggled his wrists, but to no avail. They were tightly bound. He groaned softly as the world came into existence around him.

The first thing Harry noticed, besides his tightly bound wrists and the blinding light, was the cold wall at his back and the needle-like feeling behind his eyes. He just knew he was getting a migrane, but that wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him in this situation. When his eyes finally came into focus he saw a strange creature discussing something in a tongue he could not understand to an even stranger looking creature.

The former was a strange looking alien-type thing. He couldn't see clearly enough to decipher any details, but it it definitely appeared to be inhuman. The other creature was even more bizarre; a slug-like creature from what Harry could discern.

Harry wished he had his wand on him. Unfortunately, in this universe, or country, or wherever he was, it appeared to be a useless stick of wood. He wanted to cry out of frustration. His son was dead, he was bound and gagged, and he couldn't even tell what was going to happen to him. The words the two alien creatures were speaking were so foreign to him he couldn't understand them.

Suddenly he was jerked up by the neck and he felt an awkwardly warm and wet… something… brush against his neck. Suddenly the slug-creature shouted… something… at whatever he was being held by. Whatever it was, Harry was grateful for because the thing put him down again.

Harry's respite did not last very long though, as the thing that had grabbed him before gripped him again and dragged him down some stairs and into a dark hallway. Before they reached the stairs Harry saw something that looked suspiciously like money exchanging hands. Bounty hunters? Maybe? Harry didn't know much, except that he was in trouble.

He was shoved roughly into the room at the end of said dark hallway. His eyes eventually adjusted to the dark (and he was just getting used to the blinding light, too!) and he saw… Women? All shapes and sizes and—dare he say it?—races? He couldn't help but feel he was really, really out of place all of a sudden.

One of them came over and picked him up off of the ground. She started speaking to him, but he hadn't the slightest clue what was coming out of her mouth. He just gently shook his head, and surprisingly she switched to English! These things knew English?

"Are you okay boy?" The woman, er, alien asked him.

"I… I think so?" Harry tested out his voice for the first time in who knew how long. His throat felt coated with sand and his tongue felt swollen to the max.

The alien, for whatever reason, had the gall to look at _him_ like _he_ was the unnatural one. What the hell?

"I've never heard that dialect before," she explained and brought him a cup of water. Unfortunately it just seemed to move the sand around in his throat, not quench it.

"Where am I?" Harry asked through his dry throat.

"You're at Jabba's place. You've just been sold to him as… how to put this… entertainment?" she replied.

Harry's brow scrunched. He had seen enough bad pornos to know exactly what the woman was referring to. "But I'm married!" he blurted out suddenly, thinking of his poor wife Ginny back home. His nose crinkled.

The woman just laughed, "Doesn't matter now, you're property son" She patted his back before attending to another of the women. She was obviously some kind of maternal figure within this small group.

Harry looked dazed at the wall. What kind of place had Hermione sent him to that slavery was still legal? Hadn't they been friends once? Harry felt even more angry than he had after the death of his son. It was one thing to kill his kid, but to then send him to some crazy alternate desert world where people were slaves to slugs? He seriously hoped this was all a terrible dream and he would wake up any moment from now with his wife and child beside him.

* * *

Hours later another woman entered the small room and made a beeline straight to him. He looked up in confusion.

"What is your age?" She asked him. No nonsense, straight to the point. He sighed.

"24?" He replied.

She nodded her head. "Jabba will see you now. Put this on" She handed him what appeared to be an outfit. He was thankful to get out of his sand covered clothes… that is until he saw exactly what he was going to be changing into. He almost shrieked his protest, but the woman sent him a withering glare.

"Put it on" she demanded. He had no choice but to comply. As he pulled the thing on he couldn't help but be reminded of sexy Halloween costumes. This one appeared to be half sexy Roman Emporer combined with half Grecian stripper outfit. The flowing white fabrics covered enough, thankfully, but his upper half was left completely bare. The woman shackled his wrists together with gaudy golden shackles before leading him back down the hall he came from by a chain. The shackles that were secured around his wrists clanged and he could practically hear his wrists chafing.

After five or so minutes of walking the two emerged in front of that awful slug creature from before. It was… uglier than he remembered honestly. At least in his temporarily blind state he couldn't discern the disgusting features of the slug—Jabba was its name apparently—or the disgusting state of the environment for that matter.

Harry discerned that he was most likely in some kind of entrance hall, though there weren't many people around. Any hopes of escape where immediately dashed when he saw all of the weapons the inhabitants were holding. If he had his wand Harry could easily have escaped, but his magic appeared to be completely useless wherever he was.

He heard the slug thing move toward him and resisted the urge to flinch in disgust. Ugh, it was even worse in motion. More words were spoken in that tongue he couldn't understand. The slug circled him once, twice, three times, and suddenly he felt something warm and wet run down the back of him. The warm and wet feeling made him shudder involuntarily. He was afraid it would go even further, but he heard a strange noise behind him. It sounded vaguely like the sounds he heard before he went down injured before. Another weird laser thing? Moments later he heard an accompanying "swhing" noise. Unable to keep his eyes forward any longer Harry turned around just in time to see the slug thing get shot with one of those strange red beams. It didn't seem to affect him though, just annoy him.

Harry fully turned his body around this time and saw the corpses of those who had been standing guard only moments before. Some appeared to have been shot, but quite a few had chopped off limbs, heads, and torsos. Harry turned around in amazement. He was amazed people could do this kind of damage without magic.

Just as he finished taking it all in Jabba—who had been blocking the majority of his field of vision—fell and revealed a sandy blonde haired male holding a stick of green… something?

Harry stared wide eyed at the male, who appeared to be approximately his age. The man shot him a lopsided grin.

"So, what's a beautiful creature like you doing in a place like this?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was more than stunned. Not only had this man just rescued him, but he had also addressed him as "beautiful." Harry was flattered but suffered a confusion worse than if he was hit by a Confundus Charm. Nevertheless, he appreciated the help his mysterious savior had given him. As he was clearly no longer in any immediate danger, Harry turned to this man, and, noting his sparkling blue eyes, said, "many thanks for rescuing me but—er—if you don't mind me asking….. where am I?"

"Tatooine, of course. Where else could you find a desert like this?" responded the man, brusquely.

Harry gave a quizzical look and a small chuckle. "Ha, Tatooine… is that some new Muggle country or something?"

The man returned the questioning gaze with a hint of longing, and posed his next statement: "Muggle? What is that? And of course Tatooine isn't a country. It is the planet on the outer reaches of the galaxy. Yanno? The desert planet. I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't. Hardly anyone comes here unless they're a smuggler or a slave. Used to be an important trade center, but once the Empire took over all the smugglers fled the central galaxy and came here."

Harry was flabberghastingly perplexed. Planet? Galaxies? Whatever spell, whatever trick Hermione had used was a powerful one. He was definitely not in England anymore.

"Alright, thanks for helping me mate, but can you help me back to Earth? I need to get back home" Harry asked, using the testily ironic British politeness he knew and loved.

"Earth? Never heard of it. You mind tellin' me which star system?"

"It's by the Sun. Or Sol. You know it?"

"Nope. There no sun in this galaxy. You'd probably have to spend eons hunting through various galaxies to find it."

This information was astonishing to Harry. So much so that he began to cry like a little bitch. Tears streamed down his face faster than he could fly on his firebolt. All the pent up emotions released; the stress of his son's death, his best friends' betrayal, his inability to return home. All was released.

"Hey, man, it will be alright. Just relax. We'll take you to Coruscant… you'll be able to find all of the information you want there. Um, by the way, what's your name?" the man asked.

Harry's wracking sobs slowed. "It's Harry. Harry Potter. You?"

"Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the Jedi"

"The Jedi? What the hell is a Jedi?"

Luke gave a slight, small chuckle, letting a smile escape to his lips. "Looks like you have a lot to learn, Harry." _What a nice name_ , Luke thought. "Alright, gorgeous, we can't just sit here in Jabba's lair forever. Someone might totally come to fight us." Harry blushed as Luke said gorgeous. What was this strange feeling he felt in his heart?"

Luke took Harry from the Hutt's palace towards town. On the way, Luke explained a bit more about this world: the Jedi, the Empire, the late Darth Vader. Harry was astonished with the state of this world. This world, so advanced and so astonishing, transfixed Harry. His anger at Hermione waned and he began to appreciate his surroundings.

Soon they approached what Luke called the "Mos Eisley Cantina." It seemed to be a rather seedy place (but not much seedier than the Leaky Cauldron to be perf honest). Luke told Harry to wait outside. "I'll just be a second!"

But it ended up being more like five minutes. Towards the end of this period, Harry began to hear some weird growling, and a few more of those "bapew" noises. Then suddenly, Luke ran out of the cantina followed by an extraordinarily handsome man and a weird hair-beast sort of thing that made a weird sort of 'ehhreaorrrrrrrr' noise. Luke was screaming: "GAWD FUCKIN DAMMIT HAN AGAIN?"

The attractive, beautiful, gorgeous, lovely man (Han?) then responded "oops! It happens. To the falcon, bitches!"


	4. Chapter 4

Luke, Han, Harry, and the weird beastly man took off running. Harry had no clue whatever type of falcon this could be. Clearly this world utilized Muggle technologies and none of the magical methods to which Harry had become accustomed.

Thinking of the falcon led Harry to remember the late Hedwig. Ohhh, Hedwig…. How much he loved and missed her. She was always the most consistent and reliable part of his life. Harry remembered the day he got her fondly. His eleventh birthday (but truthfully more like his first real birthday after the Dursley's foul treatment of him). Yes, his eleventh birthday. Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley and gave him the bird because he turned eleven. Eleven was a good year. Going to Hogwarts. Meeting…. No. The thought was too painful. He couldn't think about them right now. Time to refocus.

Luke and Han were running so fast. So very fast. Almost faster than Harry could run. He reevaluated. If he could defeat a Dark Lord, he could do this running. He doubled down and kept his eye on the prize.

Soon enough, Han and Luke began to slow down. But it was at no falcon. It was at a Large disc-shaped vehicle sort of thing. A ramp lowered to the ground. The quartet casually jogged in. Han told Harry that the ship was named the Millennium Falcon. In Harry's opinion, it was a fucking piece of trash. But being the wonderful British guy he was, Harry smiled, nodded casually, and said "it's lovely."

Han immediately ran across the platform and towards the control panel. He began pressing buttons viciously. Harry almost instantly felt a jerk from beneath him, like when he takes off with his broomstick. The speed increased and intensified. Harry began to feel sick. Luke asked him if he'd ever been on a star cruiser before—of course he hadn't. Luke seemed surprised. Well, off to Coruscant.


	5. Chapter 5

On the flight to Coruscant, Luke approached Harry and propositioned him: some Jedi training. Luke sensed force strength in Harry. He could be the first Jedi of the new order, just after a bit of training. He had to be careful so that the Harry did not fall down and embrace the Sith order. It had been a very long time since there had been someone that strong in the force.

But you see it wasn't so bizarre. Harry's world and Luke's world are just alternate histories of each other. They both have midichlorians; however in Harry's universe, their power manifested as magic (and children with abnormally high midichlorians are possible, even from muggles).

Luke walked into Harry's space chambers and, ignoring his clear discomfort, said, "Hey sexy bitch, you wanna learn something really cool?"

Harry looked him up and down, sputtering, "Well—erm—"

"Cool, get your pants on you sneaky little twink-muffin."

Harry reluctantly followed him out of the room and entered the other space chamber that Luke had previously set up for him. There, he encountered many different devices: a little round ball spewing light laser beams, a few metal hilt like devices, a spikey dildo, multiple blasters, a crossbow blaster, a seeming interrogation device, and some holocasters.

"Let me teach you about the force, Harry. It is what makes us who we are. If you embrace it, the world will be no more than a simple extension of yourself."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean if you learn your strength in the Force, you will have some measure of control over the world."

"Just like magic," Harry whispered under his breath.

Luke then took Harry, and he brought him fully into the room. "Alright, catch." He said tossing a newly developed (by Luke of course) rainbow lightsaber.

The boys then began to spar. Hours upon hours of clashing sabers, sweat covered gazes, beautiful arcing moves. Harry began to realize some sort of odd power. Blocking Luke's furiously powerful moves was becoming easier. As if he was able to sense the moves coming, as if something was enhancing his natural strength and power.

Harry was close to victory. His strikes were becoming more and more powerful and brutal. He was about to win but, alas, Luke stuck his hand out and began to move his fingers in a squeezing motion. Harry could suddenly feel his anus expand and contract suddenly, distracting him and allowing Luke to pounce. "Welcome to the force, Harry." Luke said, pulling Harry's pants off; Harry didn't resist, but rather accepted it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N HAY guizeee! I rlly rlly want to hear from you about how youre liking the story so far! Please please please drop me a review for what you want to see next! Ejoy this steamy and sensual chapter! Have fun, hopefully I can update in the nect week!1!

Harry's pants were ripped off with that beautifully honest type of force, that when used inspires trust and respect. Luke's lips met his and they shared a passionate, lingering kiss. Harry felt so wrong, that this shouldn't be happening, but at the same time, heavily contradictory feelings welled up inside of him. It was simple. Enjoyable. Here with Luke he had no responsibilities, no expectations. He was not the boy who lived, but just someone with hopes, dreams, passions.

They continued to strip rapidly and kiss along the way. Luke threw Harry to the floor and flipped him over so that his sculpted ass was facing him. Luke and Harry both gave a slight involuntary shudder of joy and anticipation.

Then, in a flurry of passion and power, they united, bonding forever in a nearly inseparable way. As Luke entered Harry a cry escaped his lips as Luke's sex cucumber passed through Harry's booty gate. The cries then went from surprised and pained to soothing moans of pleasure and comfort.

As the boys' intensity grew, so did their mutual feelings, and their desires to get adventurous.

This adventure began with some sexy spanking. Luke brought his open-palmed hand against the flesh eggs called buttcheeks. Harry gave a simple grunt of approval and allowed him to continue down this path.

Luke then grabbed his belt, flipped Harry and himself over, and gave a simple command: "Ride." Harry quickly obliged, fulfilling both Luke's and his own needs. When he began to slow down, Luke would give a light but affirmative tap with the belt.

Harry had made a complete 180 degree turn from before. All of his hesitations and confusion had disappeared, leaving behind only pure pleasure and joy. Feeling Luke's pleasure licorice inside of him, he felt like he was becoming whole, understood, real. Luke gave him what Ginny never could. He was overjoyed.

Their full intensity began to build to a crescendo, becoming firey and intense. Luke and Harry became one soul, one spirit: The Last of the Jedi. They held the power of the world in their hands and were unstoppable.

Then, their session came to an end. Luke hit a climax grander than the one at the end of _The Empire Strikes Back_ and Harry quickly followed suit.

Breathing heavily, the boys separated and landed on the floor next to each other, and each released gasps of pure satisfaction. But that satisfaction was soon to end as they had just landed on Coruscant.


End file.
